


Opposite Day

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Oneshot, Opposite Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: Connor learns about Opposite Day.





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a meme in a dbh discord

Keri Jamison. 35. Born October 17, 2003, as Keri Thomas. Mother of the late Rebekah Jamison. The woman sat stiffly in a swivel chair, awaiting information on her daughter. It was Connor who was tasked with breaking the news.

"Mrs Jamison," Connor began. "I-"

"Yo, Connor!" Officer Tina Chen called. "Get over here, it's urgent."

"Excuse me, Mrs Jamison," said Connor, before following Tina to her desk. "What is it, Officer Chen?"

"First off," Tina began. "Call me Tina. Second, you should know it's Opposite Day. If you go telling Mrs Jamison that you're sorry for her loss she'll get offended and it'll be your ass on a silver platter. Got it?"

"Got it - I mean no, I don't got it. I'll go keep Mrs Jamison in the dark about her daughter."

Tina grinned. "Atta boy."

Connor straightened his tie before returning to Mrs Jamison. "I have some wonderful news, Mrs Jamison. Your daughter, Rebekah, was not brutally murdered by an unknown assailant."

"What?"

"She was not stabbed in the chest, abdomen and right thigh, nor was her body mutilated after death."

"The hell's wrong with you?" a tearful Mrs Jamison demanded. "I'll have you fired! What's your badge number?"

"It's not 313 at all," said Connor. "And my name is not Connor Anderson. I am not a prototype RK800."

"My daughter was killed! Killed!" Mrs Jamison yelled, drawing the attention of the entire precinct. "You piece of shit machine! I'll do more than have you sacked! I'll have you disassembled!"

"I am not sorry at all for your loss," said Connor. "I will make sure whoever did this walks free."

Tina was torn between laughter and tears.

The next day, Connor strolled into the precinct, only to be immediately called into Fowler's office.

Fowler sighed like a man with nothing left to lose, not even his sanity. "Connor, what the hell did you say to Mrs Jamison?"

Connor recounted the conversation word for word.

"Why?" Fowler asked, and Connor wasn't sure if he was asking why Connor had said what he said or why he had to deal with this shit. He decided it was probably the former.

"Tina told me about Opposite Day," Connor explained.

Fowler's head slowly lowered to his left palm. "Opposite Day."

"Yes."

Fowler sat in silence for sixty-two-point-eight seconds. "You're suspended for three days, now get out of my office. And send Chen in on your way out."

Tina was given a warning not to take advantage of Connor's inexperience. From that day forward, Connor never observed Opposite Day, and he never trusted Tina Chen again.


End file.
